Mistake
by thesearemyconfessions
Summary: Finn decides to tell Rachel about his fling with Santana through a song.Story is better than it sounds I think .One-shot.Please R&R.


**A/N Hi guys I was just thinking how Finn should tell Rachel about his fling with Santana and I got this idea. It's a one-shot and happens between Grilled Cheesus and Duets. The lyrics that I used is translated from the song Mistake from the anime 'Honey & Clover'. And no I'm not Japanese, incase you were wondering. If you haven't seen Honey & Clover, I highly recommended it. It is a story of unrequited love and friendship. I'm probably blabbing my mouth too much, so let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee then it would be daily show. I also don't own Honey and Clover, if I owned it then Takamoto and Yamada would have been together. And I also don't own the song Mistake.**

**MISTAKE**

Finn was on a verge of breaking down because the guilt of sleeping with Santana was killing him. But what was really eating him was that he was lying to Rachel, the girl he loved so much about it and he was too scared that if he told her about him losing his virginity to Santana, he might lose her again. And he didn't want to lose her after all the hard work he did over the summer to gain her trust plus he loved her more than anything. But the guilt was killing him and he wanted to tell her about it. So he decided to write a song and sing it to her to tell the story of what happened between him and Santana.

****************************GLEE**************************************************************************************

After a week of trying to write about a song, he finally came up with a song. So he decided to practice it first with Brad and the band. When he was practicing he didn't know that someone was watching him from the door. So when Kurt came through the door he was startled. He moved in with Burt and Kurt over the summer when Kurt told his father of how Finn saved him from Azimio and Karofsky, dressed in shower curtain and Burt forgave him and allowed him to move in again with them but under one condition that the word fag should not come out of his mouth and he agreed. After that he and Kurt became quite good friends.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" He asked startled.

"I forgot my Ipod in here so I came to get it but what is that song you were just singing?" Kurt replied.

"Uh um uh it's a song I wrote" He said staring at the ground.

"You wrote this yourself" He said reading the sheet music. "Wait why would you write a song like this, oh my don't tell me you heated on Rachel" He said after reading the lyrics.

"What? No I didn't cheat on Rachel. It's just that…" He trailed off getting raised eyebrow from Kurt.

"Just what?"

"It's nothing. Just go and let me practice."

"Finn, you do know I'm your friend right?" Finn nodded "Then you can tell me anything" He said trying to find out why he would write a song like that.

"If I tell you promise me you won't judge me" He said.

"I promise. Now tell me why did you write a song like this" So Finn told him everything about why he wrote such a song. "Holy Louis Vuitton. That's messed up" Kurt said flabbergasted by the story.

"I know right. I mean we weren't even together when it happened but it just doesn't seems right."

"Okay then you should sing it to her as soon as possible. And I'm hope she forgives you." He said and walked out the door. Finn sighed deeply and started practicing again.

****************************GLEE**************************************************************************************

The next day came and it was glee practice time. When Mr. Schue entered the room, Finn raise his hand.

"Yes Finn" The older man said.

"Mr. Schue I wrote a song and would like to perform it" He said

"What?" The whole classed shouted surprised.

"Yeah I wrote it all by myself" He said sheepishly.

"Okay the let's hear it" The teacher said. Finn handed the sheet music to Brad and the band. "I wrote this song about a thing I did a long time ago, so I wanted Rachel the thing I did and I hope you can forgive me." He said to Rachel. Rachel's face started to get nervous and Kurt gave him a thumbs up. He nodded to Brad and the music started playing and he opened his mouth.

_The other part of my heart_

_Sitting to the side_

_Didn't pay a slightest bit of attention_

_To what I said to her_

_Suddenly a girl came to me_

_And invited me to her room_

_We did something, she was fast_

_I tried to keep up with her, but couldn't_

_I didn't wanna do it_

_But I saw my soulmate's face in my mind_

_And I realized she broke my heart_

_So I did it_

_But couldn't feel anything_

_In the morning_

_I held my head with my hand_

_Trying to convince myself_

_It was just a dream but couldn't_

_Get myself to believe it_

_On nights wrapped up in silver_

_Rising over the clouds_

_The mistake pressed down on me won't disappear_

_I didn't feel anything_

_In the morning_

_I held my head with my hand_

_Trying to convince myself_

_It was just a dream but couldn't_

_Get myself to believe it_

_On nights wrapped up in silver_

_Rising over the clouds_

_The mistake pressed down on me won't disappear_

_The mistake pressed down on me won't disappea_

_The mistake pressed down on me won't disappear..._

He stretched the last note finishing the song. When he finished singing Rachel was crying and ran out the door. Even though he was scared he might lose her again, he smiled thinking that he was able to tell her the truth. And he also ran after her.

**So did you like it. The ending was really disappointing but I might continue it by writing a sequel [that's if you all want one]. And some of you might think that the lyrics to the song doesn't look similar to **_Mistake_** from '**_Honey and Clover_**' but I changed the first part of lyrics completely to match the storyline. Please review, your opinions means a lot to me, more than even a 100000 US dollars**:) 

**Bye and TC everyone.**


End file.
